


Sometimes Spock Gets the Girl

by RosiePaw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosiePaw/pseuds/RosiePaw





	Sometimes Spock Gets the Girl

Her eyes were dark and lovely.  Her smile was warm as she leaned forward to offer him a glass of wine.

“We should drink to a long and prosperous relationship between our two peoples, Colonel.”

“With pleasure, ma’am,” John smiled back.  Over the High Minister’s shoulder, he could see Rodney mouthing the word “Kirk.”  John smiled wider.  Let the High Minister of Scodamaris assume it was on her behalf.  John didn’t think for a minute that she took this game of diplomatic friendliness any more seriously than he did.  It was Rodney he’d be sharing a bed with in the guest quarters tonight. 

Tonight, in bed together, Rodney would tease him about “Kirking his way across the galaxy.”  He would tease Rodney back about being jealous until their teasing ended in breathless kisses and, with any luck, some quietly intense making out.  Anything more complicated would have to wait until they were back on Atlantis, and even there they had to be discreet.  But it was good, so very good, to be with Rodney.  It had been good for more than a year now.  John hoped for many, many years more.

And John owed Rodney for this mission, he really did.  Scodamaris had been reported to be technologically advanced, at least by Pegasus galaxy standards.  Rodney had hoped the mission might yield something of scientific interest.  Instead, the team had scored a pleasant reception and some useful trade contacts, but nothing to entertain Rodney.  Despite this, he’d been on his best behaviour, requiring only occasional elbow jabs from John and, once, a subtle kick in the shins from Teyla.

John glanced over the Minister’s shoulder again to see if Rodney was still watching, except...  Wait just a goddamn minute.  Not only was Rodney not watching John, he was talking to that red-headed Scodamarian engineer who’d been tailing him around all day.  Plus, she’d traded her workaday uniform for a tailored evening version that looked...  Well, let’s just say that being military himself, John understood the potential attractions of a dress uniform.  Especially when the potential attractee was Rodney.

Where the hell were Teyla and Ronon?  Okay, Teyla was over there, making nice with another highly placed government official.  And Ronon was at the buffet.  Meanwhile the redhead was standing _way_ too close to Rodney and talking and _smiling_.  And Rodney was looking interested and excited and saying something back that involved increasingly swoopier hand swoops.  And then she said something else, and he...

“Don’t you think, Colonel?”

Shit.  “Uh, yes, ma’am.  Certainly.  Uh, if you’ll excuse me a moment?”

The High Minister nodded pleasantly, and John stepped around her to zoom in and rescue Rodney from the engineer.  Only to find Rodney already heading in John’s direction _with_ the engineer, who was following so closely that she’d might as well have plastered herself all over his back and had done with it.

“Colonel, Mallomar here – uh, Malaria?”

“Maloran,” interjected the redhead.  She had big brown eyes.  And all these tiny, golden _freckles_, going right down her neck and vanishing under her uniform collar.  John tried thinking “off” at her.  Unfortunately, she wasn’t Ancient tech.

“Marilyn’s located a supplementary data archive, far more detailed than what we were shown earlier today.”

“I would be delighted to share this data with Dr. McKay.”

Yeah, I just bet you would, thought John.  “Sorry, McKay, we’re leaving first thing tomorrow morning and we’re on a tight schedule.  It’ll have to wait until the next time we send a team here.”  And I’ll make damn sure it’s not _our_ team.  Let the redhead talk to someone _else’s_ scientist.

“Yes, yes, I _told_ her that.  The thing is, she’s got back-up copies in her quarters, fairly nearby.  We’re going to go review them right now.  I just wanted to let you know – I’ll catch up with you later, right?” 

And off went Rodney, with an attractive and obviously interested engineer who’d invited him to come up and see her...  data.  It was John’s worst nightmare.  Okay, _one_ of his worst nightmares.  It ranked right up there with Iratus bugs.  It was exactly why he’d waited so long to make an open move on Rodney.

John had few illusions.  He knew he was, by most people’s standards, physically attractive.  He was smart, although not Rodney-class smart.  He could be charming, although he’d also been accused of being an asshole.  Above all, John knew that before him, Rodney’s encounters with other men had been limited to a few drunken escapades in grad school. 

John knew that for Rodney, notoriously short on patience, the complications involved in being in a relationship with a gay USAF officer would get old fast.  And he knew that for Dr. Nobel-With-My-Name-On-It, recognition counted.  Having a brilliant and attractive girlfriend to show off would count.  So would a brilliant and attractive civilian boyfriend.  Or a brilliant and attractive Canadian military boyfriend.  Or, well, just about anyone brilliant and attractive who wasn’t in John’s situation.

“John?  Are you all right?  Where is Rodney?”

“I’m fine, Teyla.  Rodney left with a Scodamarian engineer to look at some data.”  And then John couldn’t resist adding, “In her quarters.”

“I see,” replied Teyla, frowning a little.  “Rodney is a genius, but he is sometimes... oblivious in certain matters.”

True enough.  John had flirted with Rodney for years before he’d finally realized that it was going right over Rodney’s head.  Letting Rodney know how John felt had taken some pretty direct action.  Which only made things worse, as “direct action” was probably the exact reason Mallomar had lured Rodney to her quarters.

“Want me to go get him?” offered Ronon.  And John could just imagine it.  Rodney slung over Ronon’s shoulder, kicking and yelling...  And totally pissed off with John for having given Ronon the okay.

“Nah, thanks anyway.”

“Ronon, I believe that John would prefer Rodney to return under his own hot air.”

What the?  Oh.  “Steam.  Under his own steam.  And yes, but that’s up to him.  You guys ready to call it a night?  We’ve got an early start tomorrow.”

***

Back in the guest quarters, John stripped down to T-shirt and boxers, washed up and contemplated getting into bed.  Despite what he’d told Teyla and Ronon, he didn’t feel all that tired.  Certainly he wasn’t tired enough to fall asleep while wondering what was going on with Rodney and Malaria.  Damn, he hadn’t brought anything to read.  Maybe Rodney had some technical material in his pack?  It would be better than tossing and turning.

John had just started to dig through the pack when the door burst open and Rodney himself stormed in, red-faced and disheveled.  John straightened, bracing himself for excuses, knowing he’d give in and accept them sooner or later.  What he _wasn’t_ expecting was for Rodney to grab him, both hands fisting in his T-shirt, and kiss him, to kiss him _hard_, licking, biting, _sucking_ at his lips, _insisting_ that those lips let Rodney in.  And while John’s mind might have been pissed off, his body had accumulated fourteen months and five days of conditioned responses to Rodney’s stubborn pushiness.  John’s lips parted.

Rodney took possession of John’s mouth as he got one hand loose from John’s shirt to reach around and cradle the back of John’s head, threading his fingers through John’s hair and making minute adjustments so that the angle was _just_ right.  Ohgod, was it right.

They were both breathing hard by the time Rodney pulled away.  “Are we okay?” he asked.

John blinked.  Rodney sounded... unsure?  Worried?  He certainly didn’t sound like a guy who’d just made a good attempt at crawling down John’s throat.

“Data!  She said data!  So we went to her quarters and she pulled out some data crystals and we were looking at data.  Then she asked me to excuse her and she went somewhere and when she came back...  You know that Star Trek episode where Spock gets captured by the Romulans and he’s in the commander’s quarters and she comes on to him?  And he tells her that her name is incongruous, so she goes out and then comes back wearing, you know, a sort of robe thing?”

“Maloran came back wearing a ‘robe thing’?”  John wasn’t sure if he wanted to yell or laugh, so he settled for what he hoped was a neutral tone. 

“Yes!  Except that _hers_ wouldn’t have been considered suitable for prime-time television in the 1960s.  And then I remembered _telling_ you I was going to her quarters to look at data and realizing you must have thought...  I mean someone like you would have _known_ that she meant...”

“Someone like me, McKay?”  John put an eyebrow up and tried not to let the corners of his mouth rise as well.  “’I didn’t see it coming’ is _my_ line.  And I know for a fact this isn’t the first time in your life an attractive woman’s come on to you.”

“No, obviously not,” snapped Rodney with exasperation, “But that was _before_!”

It took John a moment to get it.  Yeah, Rodney was a genius, but sometimes he forgot that just because he understood the laws of the universe better than anyone else, the universe didn’t always understand the laws of Meredith Rodney McKay.  That “no longer looking” did not automatically equate to “no longer being looked at.”  That the molecules in the air above his head had not started vibrating at frequencies that emitted visible light in patterns spelling out “Taken - Property of John Sheppard.”  Although, really, that wasn’t a bad idea, and if anyone could make it happen, Rodney was the guy.

The guy who was currently saying, “So you must have thought I, well, I mean, you must have been pretty pissed off...”

“Yeah, a bit,” drawled John.

“I knew it!  So I got out of there and came right back here to let you know that you, well, I, I mean – I would never want us not to be okay.  And I would never want you to want us not to be okay.  Or to think we weren’t.  And also...”

“Rodney, I think I got it.”  John left Rodney’s pack abandoned on the floor and began to tug Rodney bedwards.  He wasn’t going to be needing that technical material now.

But Rodney resisted, fumbling in his pockets and pulling out...  “Also, I grabbed the data crystals on my way out.”

Which was when John lost it, laughing so hard to he had to hang on to Rodney’s shoulders to keep his balance.

“John?”

“Rodney, only you.  You not only got that poor woman all hot and bothered and then _ran out_ on her,” John had to take a breath, “You _stole her data crystals_!”

“She said they were back-up copies,” said Rodney primly.

“Going to give them back tomorrow?”  John had his balance back by now, but that was no reason to let go of Rodney’s shoulders.  It just meant that hanging on could turn into rubbing and squeezing.

“Maybe.  If she gets up the nerve to ask for them.  Ahhh, that’s...” Rodney arched into John’s hands.  “Uh, you’re not pissed off?”

“Well, I did consider taking Ronon up on his offer to retrieve you.”

“Sheppard, you wouldn’t!”

“I didn’t,” John murmured in Rodney’s ear, drawing him down onto their bed.  “And I’m glad I didn’t.  Because the next time you’re thinking of calling me ‘Kirk’, you just remember this evening – ‘Spock’.”


End file.
